Super Random Happy Tree Friends TOD
by 00Firefly
Summary: Well not much to say but send in truths and dares and first chapter is a weird introduction type thing. LOL   Rated M Just in case The truths and dares get outa hand saafty first XD
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Me: Ello ladies and gentlemen, hobos and cooks, chickens and turkey's my super duper randomness Brought to my attention that I should write a Truth or dare! Because... *Points at Evil.*

Evil: Bum bum bum!

Me: I'm SUPER weird like that!

Flaky: Got that right

Me: *Glares at Flaky and snaps fingers, making some random person take her away* well then... All I have to say is _SUPER RANDOM TRUTHS AND DARES_! Nothing boring, like potatoes or nothing.

Sniffles: You know half the things you say don't even make sense.

Me: Really? You wanna try me? Huh! Hoe! *Makes a gun with fingers and points to sniffles head.* Huh!

Sniffles: *Is crying like a baby*

Me: Yea insult me now! Bitch! I thought so! *claps hands together.* Well since this is the f-

Flippy: -interrupts me- look at me! *Puts on a sock mask with holes on the eyes.* I look thug!

Everyone: *Laughs*

Cuddles: Dude you look like you bout to go rob publix!

Everyone: *Laughs harder.*

Me: Anyways! *glares at flippy* As I was saying before I was so **_RUDELY_** interrupted was th-

Giggles: _HOLLY SHIAT!_

Me: -clenching teeth- What?

Giggles: Uhhh 54?

Cuddles: CORN!

Handy: Umm dude what did you Just say?

Cuddles: i said corn as In corn on the cob...

Me: Hmm interesting... *Pulls on fake beard.* Well...

Evil:_ EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS WERE I CAN SEE EM AND YOU WONT GET MOLESTED!_

Me: That's not a good word for a man your age! Bad Evil! Go to the Middle of the stage doing a handstand and think about what you've done!

Evil: Okay -.-

Me: OKAY I'm gonna try this ONE more time! Are there anymore interruptions cause I can like snap my fingers and you guys will go woosh and I'll be like Woot Woot and I'll have a fake party and stuff with ice-cream ^.^

Peatunia: Your mother must be so proud!

Me: Actually she is :D! Although I annoy her ALOT! Teehee

Sniffles: I can tell.

Me: Bitch say that again say one more thing and you gone be a fucking desert of anteater were ever people eat it! *blows his head of with finger gun* Don't try me!

Evil: I hurt my head!

Me: Aw poor baby's gotta boo-boo, let me get a child molester to help you out! DISCO BEAR!

Evil: No! please no! Don't you love me?

Me: hmm yes but people being tortured is funny so... _DISCO BEAR GO MOLEST EVIL BECAUSE IT'S A GIRL IN A GUY COSTUME_. G'luck Evil

DB: Oh yeaaaa

Evil: Bitch! *runs away but eventually trips and rolls of stage*

Me: Teehee violence! So anyways as I was trying to say before I kept getting inter-

Cub: I need to pee!

Me: -.- go pee in a bush!

Cub: But were inside!

Me: then open a door to the back and_ PEE_ in a_ BUSH!_

Cub: *sighs* never mind I'm good.

Me: o.O. *snaps fingers and big body guards cover everyone's mouths* OKAY well like I was saying this ones gonna be shorter because I have NOTHING to say except what I said in the beginning. So leave me some truth or dares! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Long ass chapter :3

Me: Welcome back to my super randomness! Now I need to someone to fetch the ToD for me! Fillip be a dear and get me them!

Fillip: OKAY! *Five minutes later* here you go!

* * *

**7MissMadiMay12 DARES**

**Flaky 'n' evil:sing red rover by rap barbie**

**Flippy:give cub ur bowie knife**

**Lumpy:-6 +-7=?**

**truths**

**splendid:do you know that you suck at being a superhero**

* * *

Me: *Claps hands* OKAY YOU HURD HER SING YOU TO!

Flaky: OKAY! I LOVE singing!

Flippy: I Don't like this song.

Me: I DONT KARE! DON'T MAKE ME BRING THE BIG SCARY GUYS HERE!

Flippy: Fine! -.-

(Flippy s is bold and Flaky's Italic)

**Needle in a nurse office**  
**Another pawn in the game**  
**The last nail in my crucifix**  
**This flicker will never flame**

**Never graced with my presence**  
**Such a complete stranger**  
**And you jump right into telling me**  
**You want to love with danger**

_You want me at your door_  
_Rendevous, you implore_  
_But I know you'll treat me like a whore_  
_And leave me broken, cold and sore_

_You want me at your door_  
_Rendevous, you implore_  
_But I know you'll treat me like a whore_  
_And leave me broken, cold and sore_

**Red rover, red rover**  
**Makin' me come over**  
**Red rover, red rover**  
**Relationship is over, yeah...**

**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover** _(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover** _(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover**

**Red rover, red rover**  
**Makin' me come over**  
**Red rover, red rover**  
**Relationship is over, yeah...**

**Red, red, red, red rover** _(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(CHYEA!)_

**Trophy in a sports office**  
**another claim to your fame**  
**If I died tomorrow,**  
**Would it matter I came?**

**Never graced with my presence**  
**Such a complete stranger**  
**And you jump right into telling me**  
**You want to love with danger**

_You want me at your door_  
_Rendevous, you implore_  
_But I know you'll treat me like a whore_  
_And leave me broken, cold and sore_

_You want me at your door_  
_Rendevous, you implore_  
_But I know you'll treat me like a whore_  
_And leave me broken, cold and sore_

_You don't even know me but you want me at your door step_  
_I'm not even horny, how you gonna get me more wet?_  
_I know you adore me, but you ain't getting whore sex_  
_You got me fucked up, I'ma stump you with my vortex_  
_You see me online, so you know that I'm major_  
_I never even met ya how you gonna say I played you_  
_I run the internet, you can call me the mayor_  
_Who don't like that ain't nothing but a hater._

**Red rover, red rover**  
**Makin' me come over**  
**Red rover, red rover**  
**Relationship is over, yeah...**

**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover**

**Red rover, red rover**  
**Makin' me come over**  
**Red rover, red rover**  
**Relationship is over, yeah...**

**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover** _(CHYEA!)_

**Red rover, red rover**  
**Makin' me come over**  
**Red rover, red rover**  
**Relationship is over, yeah...**

**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover**

**Red rover, red rover**  
**Makin' me come over**  
**Red rover, red rover**  
**Relationship is over, yeah...**

**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(It's over)_  
**Red, red, red, red rover **_(CHYEA!)_

Me: Well that took awhile! I never wanna hear you guys sing again... just kiddingg

Flaky: I liked the beat but not the song.

Me: Okay enough from you! Flippy...

Flippy: Yes...

Me: BY the name of all things Evil, give cub your bowie knife.

Flippy: NO! HES LITTLE!

Me: *Snaps fingers and my 'thug people' take Flippy's knife and give it to me* Here you go Cub! be careful what you do *Whispers* Go stab DB

Cub: OKAY!

Me: LUMPY! -6+-7 is...?

Lumpy: 56! NO! 74! NO! Potatoes! yea i'll uhh go with the last one.

ME: -.- Okay... Splendid come out from your little gay corner and have a talk with me.

Splendid: Okay...

ME: Did you know that you **SUCK **at being a superhero.

Splendid: *Smlies* YES!

Me: Get of my stage you were supposed to say no! we rehearsed this for a reason! Any ways more TOD!

* * *

**xXALICEtheHELLHOUNDXx**  
**  
**

**yay dares**

**Tu Bichy Fokel Favorita:make disco bear do the bungie wedgie froma jackass please**

**flippy:listen to justin bieber**

**evil:listen to hollywood whore by papa roach**

**flaky:singtenage dream by katy perry**

**fillip(if he is in it):out cuss evil flippy(like saying swear words)**

**evil:you cant kill your son**

**flippy:do the marshmallow people when the pink marshmallow said yeah so your face is pretty soft.**

**evil:say my face is soft after flippy stops talking**

**truths**

**ruby:why is it that you kill your bro when he never did anything to you?**

**flaky:so you whow ruby has a crush on?**

**flippy:that was sooo funny how do you feel when you said to evil so yeah your face is pretty soft and also when evil said wow my face is soft?**

**hahahah done hope you use my dares ^3^**

* * *

Me: Teehee! YAY DB YOUR GOING DOWN HOE! ... wait cub killed him... *Snaps fingers and 'thug people' randomly bring DB back*

DB: What do I have to do?

Me: bungie wedgie from jack ass! *evil face*

DB: HELL NO!

Me: *Snaps fingers again! 'thug people' tie bundgie cords to opisite sides on the stage and place DB in a underwear and tie the bungie cords with the underwear* YOU READY?

DB: NO YOUR FUCKING INSANE!

Me: NO SENSE IN TELLING ME WHAT I ALREADY KNOW! NOW PUSH HIM BOYS!

DB: *gets thrown from the stage beam and his underwear breaks halfway through the fall and he falls making a big gaping hole on the stage from his fatness.*

Everyone: *cracks up really bad that their actually rolling on the floor laughing, and some even peeing.*

Me: TAKE THAT HOE! *laughs* Okay Flippy Justin beiber time!

Flippy: Whose justin beiber?

Me: ONLY THE BIGGEST UGLY FACE EVER (sorry to all teh justin beiber fans but he's annoying to me)

Flippy: Does he sing good?

ME: NO! i mean um *coughs* yes like an angel

Flippy: okay...

ME: *puts head fones and cranks up justin beiber making him die in a spaz attack.* Sucker! Okay Evil listen t-

Evil: NO NEED I LOVE THAT SONG I HAVE IT ON MY IPOD :3

Me: okay listen to it! Now Flaky i've had ennough of your singing but i like this song so go ahead!

Flaky: YAYYY

_You think I'm pretty  
__Without any make-up on  
__You think I'm funny  
__When I tell the puch line wrong  
__I know you get me  
__So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_**  
**_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

Me: YAY! okay Fillip heres your chance curse out evil for everything hes donee to you!

Fillip: YAYY! OKAY! MOTHERFUCKER I DONT HAVE ANY FUCKING APPRECIATION FROM YOU RUBY DOES BECAUSE SHE'S A GIRL BUT I DONT YOU FUCKING BITTCH! I HATE YOU not really but you know.

Evil: *Holding tthe bowie knife trying not to stab Fillip* I u-understand n-now g-go a-away before i k-k-k-ill you!

Me: AH FATHER SON LOVE! and im not gonna do all the stuff from the marshmallow people because i couldn't found nothing on it sorry :( on with the truths, Ruby why are you so mean to Fillip

Ruby: *bats eyes and makes a pouty face* It's not mean its how i show my love, besides im very violent

Me: Hmmm... OKAY! Flaky do you know who Ruby has a crush on?

Flaky: Yes! Cub but not in this Fanfic because hes like 3

Me: Hmmm... interesting...

* * *

**Cottontop**

**Awesome story!**

**DARES**

**Quagmire Bear (Disco Bear): tell Petunia she's got a nice rack(boobs) and hit on Ruby**

**Petunia: get even with Quagmire Bear**

**Evil: kill Quagmire Bear for hitting on your daughter**

**Sniffles: feed Nutty a bar of chocolate (and tell him it has rat poison in it; see if Nutty'll still eat it)**

**Handy: carry Lumpy around the building and back**

**Lumpy: marry Giggles' mother and step-adopt Giggles**

**Toothy & Splendid: make out in public in Iran(were gay people are executed for being gay)**

**TRUTHS**

**Ruby: why are you such a total bitch to your brother? I mean, it's no wonder why you got grounded in Family Complications**

**Handy: how does it feel to have nubs?**

**Giggles: how do you feel about Lumpy as your step-dad?**

**Flippy+Flaky: how do ye feel about abortion(I oppose it, but what about ye)?**

* * *

Me: EW PEDO BEAR HAS TO COME BACK! *snaps fingers*

DB: What do i gotta do now?

Me: Tell Petunia she has a nice rack and hit on Ruby

Evil & Flippy: *Clench fists*

DB: oh yeaaaa! *Walks to Petunia* Ey baby you gotta nice rack

Petunia: PERVERT! * Kicks DB in the balls and laughs*

DB: *Weakily walks to Ruby* Do you come here often?

Ruby: NO BUT YOU BOUT TO DIE!

Evil: *takes bowie knife and stabs DB repeatedly in the heart then kickes him and throws him out a window* DONT EVER TALK TO MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!

ME: ugh sniffles again... Go give nutty a chocolate bar with rat poison

Sniffles: Gladly

ME: *mocks sniffles* _Glady_

Sniffles: Here nutty *hands candy bar* it has rat poison

Me: *Mocks sniffles* _here nutty it has rat poison_

Nutty: hehehhehehehehehehehehhe OKAY c-candys s-s-s-still c-c-c-candy! *Eats Chcoalate and dies of poisoning

Me: I'll miss you buddy *fake crys* OKay handy go give Lumpy a ride around the block and while your gone splendid and toothy go make out in iran *Snaps fingers and they go to iran and make-out and get executed*

Lumpy: *Gets back and proposes to giggles mom*

Me: Ruby why _are_ you such a bitch to your brother?

Ruby: I answered that already -.-

Me: whoops... i forgot :0, Handy how do it feel having nubs?

Handy: It feels weird, and stressful i can't get anything and to make it worse i can finally reach over my fridge but i still can't get the cookie jar *Crys*

Me: Its okay buddy *pats back* its okay!

Giggles: I'll answer, i dont like it! LUMPYS DUMBBBB I DONT LIKE HIM *Crys*

Me: okay... Flippy Flaky how do you feel about ab-

Flaky: its wrong i dont belive people should but... if they want to tehy can i have no control over peoples lifes but its wrong

Flippy: I agree

Me: *sigh* me two poor unborn babies of the wrold D,,,:

Fillip: well since she's having a spaz attack i guess this is good-bye, so good bye, Arrivederci, and Au Revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Welcome back! I will try to treat Fillip better in the later chapters because you guys are right he deserves it! So Do me the honor?  
Fillip: Woot Woot! *comes back dripping wet with the ToD in his hands.* Uhh I fell in a puddle

Me: There's some clean clothes over there in the closet help yourself to em, anyways! ToD time!"

* * *

**Cottontop Wow, I actually feel sorry for poor Fillip! This reminds me...**

**DARES**

**EVIL: Tell Fillip you love him more than life itself and treat him the way normal dads do (that is: kissing him good night, reading him bedtimes stories and taking him to the match, etc). And APOLOGISE FOR ALL THE ** POOR FILLIP WENT THROUGH! IT MAKES ME F*** SICK THE WAY BOYS ARE UNLOVED BY THEIR DADS! FOR F***'S SAKE!**

**LUMPY & GIGGLES: Do to a DaddyDaughter dance and spend a lot of daddydaughter time together for the next five chapters. Don't forget to include Giggle's mam!**

**RUBY: Abstain from killing Fillip for the next five chapters.**

**FLIPPY & FLAKY: Go on an exotic holiday for the next two chapters and leave the kids with Evil.**

**TRUTHS**

**EVIL: Do you REALLY love your son, cos he'll badly need it to have a good adulthood. I mean, your fecking up the relationship between your son and your good side!**

**GIGGLES: Did you know that the more you love Lumpy, the smarter he'll become? Go on, give it a try!**

**I hope these T's and D's promote the rights and responsibilities of fathers and children worldwide. (And mothers too! I haven't forgotten them!)**

* * *

Me: Oh Evil! Time for mushy gushy stuff! Fillip get out here!

Evil: well. I love you more than life itself and that's one hundred precent true, and I'm sorry for everything I'll treat you better just don't make me cry!

Fillip: I love you too dad, and don't sweat it!

Me: *Cry's softly* Aw that was too cute! I loved it, Now come on time for me to cry more! Daddy daughter dance Lumpy and Giggles.

Lumpy: Okay!

Giggles: You know what your doing right?

Lumpy: course! I love dancein

Giggles: Me two! *Dances with Lumpy until songs over.*

Lumpy: Do you care to dance my love?

Giggles mom: Of course! *Dance for awhile.*

Me: Aw damn am bout to cry again, Pull yourself together! *smile* Umm ruby abstain yourself from killing your brother for the next five chapters.

Ruby: Alright, I'll be nice -.-

Me: That'a girl! Flippy, Flaky, Congratulations! You have won and all expense paid trip to some where exotic, like Hawaii for two, I repeat two chapters! Catch is you gotta leave evil alone with the kids.

Flaky: No! not my babies! Especially not my little emerald! I swear if any- *get mouth clamped by Flippy's hands*

Flippy: we'll take it, evil be good with them.

Evil: *smiles sheepishly* ok!

Me: alrighty then buy by! *Snaps fingers and my 'thug people' take Flippy and Flaky to the plane* okay evil do you really love your son?

Evil: OF COURSE! if I didn't he wouldn't be here right now, now would he?

Me: of course not, oohhh I get you! Now Giggles Did you know that if you love lumpy he'll become smarticaler!

Giggles: I know! ^.^ I loved him he moment I knew he could dance!

Me: Woot woot family love! :,) anyways more ToD!

* * *

**xXHTF witch wolfXx 3/20 ch2 awsome dares**

**evil:sing everywere i go by hollywood undead**

**flippy:listen to monster by skillet**

**flaky&lammy&giggles&petunia:sing tik tok by ke$ha**

**lumpy:tell giggles mom how much you love her**

**fillip:tango with your girlfriend (whoever she is?)**

**flippy:glue yourself to evil like from jackass 3**

**done hope you continue because this is some funny ** ****

* * *

Me: awesome ness! Evil you Hurd time for ya to sing sir'd

Evil: I hate singing, but I love this song so okay :3

_(Charlie Scene)_  
_Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show(bitch)_  
_Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

_(Verse 1) (Charlie Scene)_  
_Wake up Grab beer Grab rear Shave beard Put on some scene gear Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts I'm undead, unfed Been sleeping on bunk beds Since ten So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined_

_(Chorus) (Deuce):_  
_Let's get this party started Let's keep them 40's poppin So just get buzzed and stay fucked up We'll keep them panties droppin (x2)_

_(Verse 2)(Charlie Scene)_  
_When I start drinking My dick does all my thinking Hoes want to be scene with me And I like their big thick titties D-Cups with extra filling Take it out let me lick it quickly Calm down it's just a hickie I'll blame it on this whisky sipping gets me tipsy Drink fast and enjoy your buzz Take back streets to avoid the fuzz I wanna take you home but your friends won't let ya'_  
_I got a 40 in my Ford Fiesta Buy beer Or pay the rent My signing bonus was quickly spent So I'll beat my meat like I'm a fuckin' butcher And I'll punk the pussy like I'm Ashton Kutcher!_

_(Chorus x2)_

_(Verse 3)(Charlie Scene)_  
_Let's get this party jumpin'_  
_Let's see some 40 chuggin'_  
_I wanna see your booty rubbing against my dick when I start buzzin'_  
_Come on girls I wanna see you drinkin'_  
_I wanna see your brain start shrinkin'_  
_Make a move I saw you winkin'_  
_Drunken pussies what I'm thinkin'_  
_I don't give a fuck if you're drunk or not Turn it up loud feel the ambiance Grab 2 ho's and do some body shots I wanna party all night until they call the cops Fuck a wristband lets all do a keg stand I'm like Cheech with out the Chong Hittin up the beer bong When the cops show up Their gonna get the finger And i don't give a fuck Cuz I'm the designated drinker!_

_(Chorus x4)_

_Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show(bitch)_  
_Everywhere I Go, Bitches always know That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show_

Me: *Mouth drops* dang you sing good!

Sniffles: Yea you do!

Me: and what are you doing herrrr?

Sniffles: correct your grammar, and to be in the fanficton

Me: No not today, go to you corner and don't make me snap my fingers!

Sniffles: *Sighs and goes to corner*

Me: okay since Flippy and Flaky won't be here I'm gonna have to snap my fingers alot. *snaps fingers and both Flippy and Flaky come back.* Flippy listen to the song monster by skillet, by the way why the long face.

Flippy: ask her -.- and okay!

Flaky: *whispers something random that I don't understand in my ear*

Me: oh I get cha

Flippy: oh I hurd this song before!

Me: okay then listen to it again, now girls are you ready to sing?

Flaky , Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy: YES!

Me: okay!

_Flaky_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)_  
_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)_  
_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_Giggles_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Petunia Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

_Lammy_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

_Flaky_

_Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_Giggles_

_I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk_

_Petunia_

_Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us_

_Lammy_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

_Flaky_

_DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up_

_Giggles_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no_

Me: Woot Woot good job ladies good job! Now lumpy tell giggles mom how much you love her.

Lumpy: I love you so much that if tomorrow was your last day I would try to stop it from coming.

Everyone: AWWWW!

Me: *crying again* omg it's a good thing I'm not on tv! Anyway *wipes tears from face* Fillip tango with Vendetta!

Fillip: Alright *dances random romantic dramatic tango with a rose and everything leaving vendetta dumbfounded*

Vendetta: You dance good!

Fillip: I know.

Me: well since my mom won't let me watch jackass 3 I can't do that third one sorry :(

* * *

**SevenSeize Dares**

**Toothy: make out with Cuddles**

**Fillip: kill Ruby :D**

**Giggles: Kiss disco bear**

**Sniffles: shove Lumpy down a flight of stairs**

**Flaky: reveal your secret love for ...the mole**

**Truths**

**Mime: Can you actually talk, or do you just choose not to?**

**Splendid: Do you like baseball? (lmao pointless question)**

**Evil: why do you have to kill everyone?**

* * *

Me: alrighty Then. *claps hands loudly* Toothy go make-out with your best friend.

Splendid & Giggles: NOOOOO!

Cuddles: really?

Me: Uh huh

Toothy: umm Uhhh... * randomly makes out with Cuddles*

Giggles:*dies*

Splendid: * flys out the room crashes into a plane falls bak on stage and dies*

Me: *laughs* Eww Cuddles how did that feel did his teeth poke your tongue out? XD

Cuddles: haha! Go suck a dick

Me: glady but not right now! I am a ToD host at the moment! And don't lie you know you liked that ;)

Cuddles: maybe I did, maybe I didn't who knows...

Me: ho -.-, now Fillip you get this chance to kill your sister, you have one of three options, Flamethrower, bazooka, or Bowie knife

Fillip: *takes bazooka* but I don't wanna kill my sister, oh wait change my mind, run bitch! *blows up all stage*

Me: -.- nothing ever gets done right around here! *snaps fingers and everything fixed* much better giggles go kiss DB

DB: oh yeaaaaaa

Giggles: this is for making out with toothy! *kisses DB* *runs to Cuddles* don't leave me I love you!

Cuddles: shshshshsh it's okay...

Me: umm... Okay, oh gawd not this guy again! Sniffles you get to push Lumpy down the stairs!

Sniffles: woo hoo! *pushes Lumpy downstairs*

Giggles: daddy no!

Me: *whistles horrible and pushes sniffles down stairs* sucker! Now flaky... *snaps fingers and flaky magically appears.* tell mole you love him!

Flaky: I love you?

Me: SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!

Flaky: I love you mole!

Evil: oooooooooo I'm telling!

Me: shut up *points finger gun* do you wanna go like sniffles did in the first chapter?

Evil: noo...

Me: Then SHUT it! Now mime

Mime: *nods and pulls a 'chair'. And looks like he's sitting on air

Me: *try's to copy but falls flat on ass* anyways... *cough* do you talk or do you choose not to?

Mime: *pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me.*

Me: *reads paper aloud* I cant talk I lost my voice forever in a horrible accident that I don't wanna talk about... Wow mime I feel you! Next question, splendid do you like baseball?

Splendid: yes I enjoy anything with bawls *winks at toothy*

Toothy: *blushes*

Me: o.O um that was disturbing... Well anyways last question, evil why DO you kill peoples?

Evil: because it's my hobby I'm just so used to it I can't stop... Like ice cream.

Me: um okay? Well anyways good byes! Send Truths or Dares!


	4. Chapter 4: Randomness

Me: *sigh* so tell me how I was at staples and ironically enough I accidentally stapled my finger -.- so yesterday was not my day, anyways!

Fillip: I'll get it!

Me: good job boy! Okay first one is from xXHTF witch wolfXx

* * *

**xXHTF witch wolfXx thanks for doing my ares i have more**

**Tu Bichy Fokel Favorita:you get to throw skittles mixed with brick pieces at the person you hate the most andcan you make cub older like the same age as ruby because i has a dare for em ok**

**ruby&cub:sing last night by skillet**

**fillip:share a chocolate cake with Tu Bichy Fokel Favorita**

**evil:for being a good sport and for singing everywere i go *epic bob barker voice* you...get...a...GOLDEN BOWIE KNIFE! free of charge.**

**flippy&falky:spend a romantic date at the harley davidson cafe in las vegas**

**disco bear:get rammed by a bull, a buffalo, and a ram all in the nuts without a cup**

**sniffles:announce to everyone who is your crush**

**petunia:go to the dirtiess place in the world and clean it up**

**done hope you use my dares an great chapter :D **

* * *

Me: yes Finally I get to throw edible food, and building materials at someone! Sinffles! Get yo ass ova hur!

Sniffles: yes?

Me: taste the fucking rainbow bitch! *does an epic fail at throwing skittles and brick pieces at sniffles* you go lucky hoe! *Snaps fingers and Cub randomly turns 19(like he is in Family Complactions)*

Cub: Yea bitch!

Me: okay you and Ruby are gunna sing last night by skillet

Cub and Ruby: Yesssss

Me: and since im to lazy_ and have my crippled thumb _im not gonna write who sings what part so its gonna be a duet!

_You come to me with scars on your wrist _  
_You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _  
_I just came to say goodbye _  
_I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine _  
_But I know it's a lie _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be _  
_The last night you'll spend alone _  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _  
_I'm everything You need me to be _

_Your parents say everything is your fault _  
_But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all _

_I'm so sick of when they say _  
_It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine _  
_But I know it's a lie _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be _  
_The last night you'll spend alone _  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _  
_I'm everything You need me to be _  
_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong _  
_If you give me your hand _  
_I will help you hold on _  
_Tonight _  
_Tonight _

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know _  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be _  
_The last night you'll spend alone _  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go _  
_I'm everything You need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye _  
_And I'll be your reason why _  
_The last night away from me _  
_Away from me_

Me: Okay that was wonderful you guys sang great!

Ruby: I love this song it made me cry!

Cub: oh you were crying i thought thats what you normal sound like

Ruby: Supid *pushes him*

Cub: *hugs her*

Me: AWWE! Come here Fillip!

Fillip: yes?

Me: share chocolate cake with me! ^.^

Fillip: OKAY! *gets out chocolate cake and we both start eating.*

Me: eating is boring...*throws cake at Fillip, and laughs obnoxiously* haha! I threw cake at chu!

Fillip: Meanie! ._.

Me: no! No! I'm sorry!

Fillip: it's cool

Me: Woot Woot! Evil guess what you get!

Evil: what?

Me: A BJ!

Evil: really?

Me: No I was just kiddin chill the he'll out! -.- but you get a golden Bowie knife! Woot woot!

Evil: Yesssss finally! Mine was getting old! Thax you! ^.^

Me: Yurp Yurp, anyways whose next? Flippy and Flaky *mutters random words and snaps finger takin Flippy and Flaky to Vegas!* ok that's done! Next up is DB! :3

DB: why do you have that smile on your face?

Me: Hmm what no reason! The cages please thug people!

Thug people: yes ma'm *bring cages and set them down in weird way, then tape DB into a wall* everything ready!

Me: Alrighy! Go ram into his nuts you animals! *nearly dies of laughter when sees DB In so much pain!* haha! Ha...ha! You guys suck!

Sniffles: yay my turn!

Me: Who do you like?

Sniffles: hmmm... The person I see in the mirror every-morning.

Me: be careful chu might break it! Haha just kiddin! Now Petunia, I'm gonna send you to the dirties place in the world! My brothers room! *snaps fingers sending petunia to my brothers room.*

Petunia: holy shit it stinks in here!

Me: wait till you see what's under the bed! Anyways while Petunia has her cleaning party in m brothers room, more ToD!

* * *

**7MissMadiMay12 3/21 ch3 jesus christ this is ** up...THIS STORY IS AWSOME!1**

**dares**

**splendid:watch 'fred' off of youtube and try NOT to kill yourself**

**flippy:hmmm...fight edward cullen*slips flamethrower into hands***

**ruby:hmmm...kill justin bieber**

**truths**

**phillip:in all honesty..would you join the war(for iraq) or be drafted to egypt(for what ever reason they have soldiers there)**

**p.s. both are not as f*ed as the vietnam war**

* * *

Me: Oh my gawd I am gonna shot myself If I have to here his annoying voice one more time!

Splendid: I wanna watch!

Me: Fine -.- *takes out laptop goes on YouTube, and puts Fred for splendid to watch.*

Splendid: *after it's over* I like it he sound like toothy when-

Me: Woah! Woah! Woah! Save your personal lifes for home!... Now Flippy I will love you till the day you die If you do this! *hands flame-thrower* now go kill that sorry ass Edward Cullen for taking away screen time from Taylor lautner *Snaps fingers and both Edward and Jacob show up* Where have you been all my life! *glomps Jacob*  
Everyone: -.-

Me:Shut up! *Jacob dies same time as Edward* ! Oh well! Ruby do the honors of killing Justin beaver

Ruby: Glady

Me: *snaps fingers and Justin beaver shows up* :3 go get em Ruby

Ruby: *takes out a machine gun* die bitch die! *shots justen beaver and he dies and gets rolled of the floor.* yes!

Me: *high-fives her* good job! So anyways Fillip would you rather be drafted to Egypt or go to Iraq for war.

Fillip: I-I don't know the lest harmful so I can have more faith on coming home.

Me: Awww cuteeee! I love you! *hugs Fillip* Anyways on with the FanFic!

* * *

**Cottontop**  
**  
**

**Thanks for using my d's and t's. Shame really you can't watch Jackass. Oh well, who can?**

**DARES**

**Cro-Marmot: MELT!**

**Quagmire-Bear: Kiss Meg Griffin from Family Guy**

**Ruby: Tell the 3 sickest jokes you can think of**

**Pop: Teach your son 3 bad works**

**TRUTHS**

**Pop: I think it's wrong for parents to hit their children, but do you ever smack Cub?**

**Toothy&Splendid: What would ye do if ye had a son who came out as straight?**

**Handy: nice nubs! LOL**

* * *

Me: OKAY Cro-marmot! MELT I TELL YOU MELT!

Cro-marmot: *melts slowly*

Me: he'll probably be out next chapter... *whisper to him* fag! anyways DB here is the moment you've been waiting for.

DB: Im getting laid?

ME: *Dies of laughter* you wish! You my enemy get to kiss meg Griffin *snaps fingers and she appears* here you go! *pushes meg to DB* Oh and go to the closet so we donn't gotta see your faces

DB:oh yeaaa

Me: umm nasty! Ruby we all know you might be a bitch but you are not a pervertive thinker so we shal eskipe this dare! So pop teach Cub 3 bad words.

Pop: Bitch! SLut! Hoe!

Cub: YOUR MOM!

Me: OOOHHH TRIED YOUR LIFE

Pop: what ever!

Me: Yea go on get! get of my stage!:F, wait no! answer this do you smack cub?

Pop: Nope!

Me: I dont believe that but OTAY! Now toothy, splendid, if you guys some how manged to have a child, and it also ssome how managed to come out strait what wud chu do?

Toothy: Leave him be becauase everyone can be who they want!

Spendid: yea i agree

Me: OK GOOD! ME TOO! HANDY NICE NUBS! OOHH THAT SOUND NASTY!

Handy: Gege _(mi niknames) _why are you yelling and i know write? *trys to flez nub*

Me: I DONT KNOW BUT WHAT EVER AND OOOOOO YOU FLEXED YOUR NUBBBB THATS ILEGAL IN SOME CONTRIES

Handy: Really were?

Me: I DUNNO! ANYWAYS LAST SET OF TOD FOR TODAY!

* * *

**xXALICEtheHELLHOUNDXx**

****

**ooh nice cahpter anywho here are some dares**

**lammy:kiss disco bear (i was reading dis fanfic called bah bah white sheep have you no love an it was a lammyXdisco bear and infact it made disco bear seem sensetive and not a pervert)**

**evil:what would you do if flaky cheated on you with your best and closest friend? (im just saying wht would you do even though flaky did not cheat on you)**

**giggles:tell lumpy you would love to have him as a father**

**done hope you continue

* * *

**

Me: why thank chu! ^.^ anyways lammy !

Lammy: yes?

Me: Kiss DB!

Lammy: *blushes* okay!

Me: *snaps fingers and DB appears, and meg leeaves _lol forgot about her for a moment_*

DB: oh yeaaa *gets kissed by lammy*

Me: hoe! anyways evil what would you do if Flaky cheated on you with your best friend?

Evil: CUDDLES YOUR FRIGGN MAN WHORE! DONT TAKE MY WOMAN FROM ME!

Me: Chill! Chill i asked WHAT IFFFFF not that he did

Evil: *coughs* oh... well i would do what i did just now and kill him, then make Flaky watch for cheating

Me:Getting a little violent there arnt we?

Evil: yes ^.^

Me: okay and finally! Giggles tell Lumpy you love him as your father!

Giggles: i do so everyday but another time wouldnt hurt! I LOVE YOU DADY! *glomps Lumpy*

Lumpy: ME TOO! ^.^

Me: AWWW perfect way to end a ranadom chapter that mad no sense anit it! ^.^ Good bye peoplesss!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: And welcome back to another fabulous chapter of my Super random Htf ToD!

Fillip: *already holding the ToD in hand* here you go!

Me: high five buddy your getting better at this! *high fives Fillip* Woot!

* * *

**Cottontop I was kinda expecting DB to die of sexually transmitted diseases after kissing Meg. Oh well, liked it!**

**DARES:**

**Quagmire-Bear: Pick up baby Emeralde**

**Evil: OH NO! SAVE EMERALDE!**

**Toothy: Kiss my OC, Oisin (See my profile for details on Oisin)**

**Evil: Kiss my OC, Haddy (See my profile for details on Haddy)**

**Tu Bichy Fokel Favorita: Put a collar on Nutty which shocks him whenever he eats sweets**

**Sniffles: Give Nutty a truckload of sweets**

**TRUTHS:**

**Toothy: Watcha think of Oisin? Was he too crazy?**

**Evil: Watcha thinnk of Haddy? Was she too strong?**

* * *

Me: *pulls on imaginary beard* once you think about it Meg can't really have StD cus she can't gets laid! Well anyways Disco Bear do you like babies?

DB: Yea...

Me: figures he's a child molester. Anyways! Do you wanna pick up baby Emerald?

DB: YES! *Picks up baby*

Evil: You pedophile don't touch my daughter!

Flippy & Flaky: Were back!

Flippy: WHY IS THAT PEDOPHILE HOLDING MY DAUGHTER! *Kills DB with Evil's old Bowie knife.* Take that ho!

Evil: hhheeeeyyyy I was supposed to do that! ;(

Me: don't he such a baby! Now toothy kiss one of you biggest fans! Oisin!

Oisin: No he's stupid! Hey hey hey hey toothy toothy toothy toothy fatty fatty fatty fatty hey hey hey hey!

Toothy: WTF *kisses Oisin to make him. Shut up.*

Haddy: *Comes in and kills half the people on stage.*

Evil: Damn that was s-

Flaky: say it and see what happens. -.-

Evil: *sigh* ugly and repulsive

Me: okay too bad *pushes Evil into Haddy* have fun

Flaky: you do know technically he's mine right?

Me: Nope :x because he's his own person not Flippy's Oder side right now so... SUCK IT BISH *turns back to face evil who is making out with Haddy* ummm okay? *gag noise* now nutty you know I love you right?

Nutty: hehehhehehehhehehehe yeaaaaaaa

Me: okay so it pains me to do his but put this on it will make people magically give you candy.

nutty: hehehehhehe tthhhannkkkssss hehehehhee

Sniffles: *gives toothy a lot of candy* haha

Nutty: *gets electrocuted from eating too much candy and getting to many shocks*

Me: I lobe you! *kills sniffles* ho!

Toothy: I thought he was alright, hyper as fuck but alright.

Splendid: YOUR CHEATING ON MEH! I HATE CHU!

Toothy: NO NO IM NOT :(

Me: Ummmm okaaayy lets let them love birds sort out there problems and in the meantime Wbu evil.

Evil: she was damn awesome! *gets a glare from flaky* I mean she-she sucked.

Me: FLAKY WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU! anyways more ToD

* * *

**xxHTF witch wolfXx awaome still ok here or my dares**

**evil flippy:while wearing a pretty red tango dress sing oh, hayabussa (its on youtue k)**

**disco bear:jitter bug wih lammy**

**sniffles:get turned to stone by medusa**

**evil:say the funniest thing known to man and woman**

**flaky-or-cuddles:say 4 different dirty jokes**

**truths (shocking)**

**everyone:if you could go ANYWERE were woul you go and with who?(my friend asked me this an i said my boyfriend and to las vegas *even though i went there he could not go so sad TT3TT*)**

* * *

Me: alright evil you herd her you have to singggg

Evil: okay that seems cool

Me: in a red sparky tango dress with tons of sparkles!

Evil: NO NO NO NO NO NO WAY IN THE LIVING HE'LL AM I GONNA FUCKING DO THAT!

Me: * snaps fingers and thug guys come and put evil in a dress and threaten to kill him if he don't sing*

Evil: okay fine you bitch!

Me: okay since I couldn't find the lyrics click below to listen to this song

.com/watch?v=pX_AKDrBWjw

Me: that was annoying

Evil: you didn't have to sing it!

Me: true true now DB jitter bug with Lammy

DB: *dances with Lammy*

Me: okay now that there busy *snaps and sniffles comes back* I ha-

Medusa: *randomly walks on stage and turns sniffles to stone and dies because he's so ugly*

Me: Rest in peace my role model. Now cuddles flaky dirty joke time!

Flaky: oh I know one. Okay so there was an old man suntanning on the beach naked and a little kid come up to him and asks him _"what's that"_ the old man says _"what's what?"_ the little boy points down. _"oh the thing standing up is the bird the two things on the bottom are the eggs and all around is the nest. Now let me go to sleep"_ the boy nods and leaves and he old man falls asleep.

When the old man wakes up there's paramedics everywhere and he asks the boy what happened. And the boy said _"I tried to make the birdie fly by pulling on him but he just grew bigger and spit in my face, so I hit his head, stomped on the eggs, and lit the nest on fire."_ (A/N my friend told me his one! Lmao)

Me: ewwwwww * falls on the floor laughing* okay I think that's enough for our readers Flaky so Cuddles you say one and well move on

Cuddles: okay! This is one of my favorite ones! One day two very loving parents got into a huge fight, the man called the women a "bitch" and the women called the man a "bastard".

Their son walked in and said "What does bitch and bastard mean?" and the parents replied "ladies and gentlemen".

The next day the parents decided to have sex, the women said "feel my titties" and the man said "feel my dick".

Their son walked in and asked "What does titties and dick mean?" and the parents replied "hats and coats".

On Thanksgiving the dad was shaving and he cut himself, "Shit" he said, the kid came in and asked "What's that mean" and the man said it was the brand shaving cream he was using.

Down stairs the mom was preparing the turkey, and she cut herself, "Fuck" she said. Once again the kid asked "What's that mean" the mom said that is what she calls stuffing the turkey.

Then the door bell rang. The kid answered the door to his relatives and said "Alright you bitches and bastards, put your dicks and titties in the closet, my dad is upstairs wiping the shit off his face, and my mom is in the kitchen fucking the turkey!

Me: *falls on the floor laughing again* ah I love that one. Everyone here knows I'm lazy as hell right?

Everyone: yes!

Me: and that my thumb is still crippled

Everyone: yess!

Me: okay then sorry xxHTF witch wolfXx but I'm to lazy to write it out for everyone. So maybe next time kays? :3 anyways onward!

* * *

**xXYellow PUMA girlXx 3/25 ch4 ok awsome stroies here are some dares**

**fillip:sing welcome to the black parade by mcr**

**evil flippy:sing teenagers by mcr**

**sniffles:give me the formula for the speed of light**

**lumpy:ok here is the formula for the speed of light DO NOT lose it because if you do your daughter giggles and your wife giggles mom will die in the firey sea depths of hell *MUAHAHAHA*swallows a bug*ACK pitoowie son of a ***HAHAHA***

**fillip:if Your father gave you a hundred dollars would you**

**a)break up with your girlfriend**

**b)take your girlfriend to tennese**

**or c)use the money to by an Xbox360 with the game bioshock 2**

**done hope you use my dares because this story is RIGHTOUS!**

* * *

Me: I like that word rightous! Woot Woot! Anyways Fillip you are becoming popular :3 now sing my love!

Fillip: *stank look* okay?

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

_He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non-believers,  
the plans that they have made?"  
"Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join The Black Parade."_

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken,  
the beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know._

_We'll carry on,  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it._

_A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_

_To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches_

_On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! don't! care!_

_We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on_

_Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)_

_Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)  
_

Me: Ahh I love that song but the next one better. Evil!

Evil: *jumps on stage*

_They're gonna clean up your looks_  
_With all the lies in the books_  
_To make a citizen out of you_  
_Because they sleep with a gun_  
_And keep an eye on you, son_  
_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_  
_They're gonna give you a smirk_  
_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_  
_They're gonna rip up your heads,_  
_Your aspirations to shreds_  
_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique_  
_The awful names that they stick_  
_You're never gonna fit in much, kid_  
_But if you're troubled and hurt_  
_What you got under your shirt_  
_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_  
_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_  
_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_  
_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!_

Me: I love you guys :3 great now I gotta snap this faggot back to kill him again... Oh well. *snaps fingers and sniffles appears*

Sniffles: your so simple the formula for the speed of light is-

Me: well since I do t know what that is and I'm too lazy to look up anything else he will tell you how fast it travels

Sniffles: is 299,792,458 meters per second, remember lumpy or your family dies :3

Me: you Die! *gets a gun and shots his face* well at least now you look better... Now lumpy did you remember it!

Lumpy: yes :3

me: so the speed-

Lumpy: is 299,792,458 meters per second

Me: good job buddy I'm so proud of you! :3 now fillip, flippy gives you $100 what do you do?

Fillip: I would never break up with vendetta, and I already own an xbox, so I guess take vendetta too tennessee, it's pretty in winter time.

Vendetta: Yay! *Glomps Fillip*

Me: AWWWW, well I'm sorry if this seemed rushed, I just wanted to upload today and I have a busy week starting monday (At the dentist -.-) so imma try to upload in this weekend for both, i was gonna upload yesterday but my mom decided to be nice and let me go out till like 3 in the morning so i am uploading now because i just woke up lolz. Anyways peace, love, and baby pandas! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Me: And that's why you don't run into a church demanding for gays not to be a sin.

Fillip: Gege?

Me: And also why you don't go with someone who would yell Satan rules!

Fillip: Gege

Me: Because they will th-

Fillip: GEGE!

Me: WHAT! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT IM TRYNA T- Oh *cough cough* sorry...

Fillip: I tried to tell you!

Me: Shshshshsh! Anyways sorry I've been out for awhile I wasn't really in the comedic mood! BUT NOW I AM! BAM!

Fillip: Jus shut up and continue.

Me: Are you questioning my authority bitch?

Fillip: No ma'm!

Me: Okai dokie! Anyways on with the ToD, which Fillip still hasn't handed to me.

Fillip: well so-rry!

Me: *reads this allowed!*

* * *

**Cottontop **

**Haddy and Oisin were funny! Especially Haddy **

**DARES**

**Evil: Shag Izzy from Total Drama Island in front of FLAKY! (Look up Wiki if you don't know Total Drama Island)**

**Handy: HIGH FIVE!**

**Toothy & Splendid: Get merried in IRAN!**

**Lifty & Shifty: Try to rob the Queen of England**

**Splendid: Stand up to the Libyan government**

**Disco: Make out with my OC, Haddy (Oh, and Evil, Haddy heard whatcha said about her)**

**TRUTHS**

**Pop: Why are you such a bad father to poor Cub?**

**Disco: What did you think of Haddy?**

**Evil: What did you think of Izzy?**

**MISC**

**Flaky: Evil and Flippy are TWO SEPARATE ** THINGS! Evil can shag whoever he wants. Flippy could only shag you, but you're not da boss of Evil!**

**Handy: Nice nubs (LOL I could get sued!)!**

* * *

Me: OH MY GOD EVIL!

Evil: What?

Me: YOU FINALLY GET YOUR BLOW JOB! AND GET LAID ON THE SAME DAY!

Evil: FINALLY! With who?

Me: HADDY! *Starts cracking up.*

Evil: Woot Woot! Wait was so funny.

Me: APRIL FOOLS BITCH! Your getting shagged by Izzy! And in front of flaky!

Evil: whose izzy?

Me: that one skinny chick from TDA that wants to bang the fat one!

Evil: Ewwie!

Me: I don't care off to the closet with you three! *Pushes evil, flaky, and izzy into the closet* OH AND IF THE JANITORS STILL IN THERE TELL HIM THAT HIS SHIFT ENDED TWO HOURS AGO AND IM NOT PAYING OVER TIME CAUSE OUT HERE'S A MESS!

Haddy: *coughs*

Me: well excuse me girlie but chu is next!

Haddy: What'd you say!

Me: DON'T HURT ME! *sad face* just give him a high-five!

Haddy: *high fives Cottontop*

Me: Alright! Now toothy... Splendid you guys are gonna get married in Iran and they are not gonnna hurt you as long as you stand up to them, you hurd splendid?

Splendid: yes! Of to Iran we go my love! * grabs toothy and they fly off. *

Me: *is cracking up.* Ahh their goners! *serious face* okay Lifty, shifty, here's a camera now set it up and well watch you rob the queen of england.

Lifty: this is gonna be easy

Shifty: got that right!

Me: if you laugh you die! *death glare*

Lifty & shifty: *gulp*

Me: out with you thefs ! *snaps fingers and big body guards kick them to englad* let's watch!

Everyone: Ya!

On tv

Lifty: get your butt outta my face!

Shifty: get your face outta my butt!

Lifty: you see this is why you should've been the legs and I the face.

Shifty: no we decided that I was the face now shut up before she suspects something!

Queen of England(QoE): *walks in a slow old lady manor towards them.*

Shifty: YOU SEE NOW SHE'S ONTO US I TOLD YOU NOW RUN!

Lifty: THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF I WAS THE FACE!

Shifty: I DON'T CARE RUN!

Back on the fanfic

Everyone: *cracking up!*

me: wow there goners too *wipes tear* speaking of which let's check in on splendid

Splendid & Toothy: *are dead!*

Me: THEY WERE SO YO- Aw who cares!

DB: *already making out with Haddy*

Me: IT BURNS! MY EYES MY EYES! *falls to the floor overdramatically* tell evil I said... He's never gonna get laid ! * pretends to die*

Fillip: *comes out of no where and pokes me with a stick* yup she's Alive.

Me: Woot Woot! I'm Alive! Anyways pop. *gets back up* why ARE you such a bad father to cub?

Pop: I'm not a bad father it's just accidents

Me: yea Uh-huh OF TO REHAB WITH YOU!

Pop: Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! *gets dragged away*

Evil: help meeeeeeeee! *Try's to crawl away but gets pulled back. To the closet* IM TO YOUNG TO DIEEEE!

Flaky: *runs out screaming and shaking.* I NEVER wanna get involved in evils personal life AGAIN!

me: umm I'm guessing she was that bad

Evil: *from the closet* YESSSSS SHE IS! I NEBER KNEW I COULD BEND THAT WAY! NO DON'T RAPE MEEEE!

Me: ummmm? So anyways DB how was Haddy

DB: Hmm I've done better.

Haddy: *kills DB*

Me : don't you wanna go and save your boooyyyyffrrriiieennndd

Haddy: *death glare*

Me: *grabs flaky* I have spikes and I'm NOT I repeat NOT afraid to use them! *throws flaky and accidentally kills sniffles* YES high score! HEY HANDY NICE NUBS!

Handy: IM GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: NOOOO NOT MEEEE IM TOO YOUNG!

Fillip: YAY I GET TO READ THE NEXT ONE *reads next set of ToD aloud*

* * *

**xXYellow PUMA girlXx**

** cool her are some t's and d's**

**cuddles&giggles&vendetta&ruby&flaky:sing california girls by katy perry featuring snoop dog (cuddles is snoop dog) wearing bikinis except cuddles who will wear swimming trunks**

**evil flippy:become a big daddy from bioshock woth my oc moon as big sister(try not to die moon is very strong and deadly) and diana as a little sister (when you collect adam you can either rescue or harvest them*little sisters*)**

**fillip:what would you do to disco bear if he slapped the ** of your girlfriend and whatever you would do to him you shpuld do it**

**oh and can my two ocs be in this story because it would be funny to see them do requested dares :D *info is at the bottom about moon and frost?***

**truths**

**sniffles:why cant you make lumpy smart**

**splendid:do you ever stop acting like a total douche**

**disco bear:have you ever stopped and think that the so called ladies hate you?**

* * *

Me: YES MUSICAL NUMBER! okay girls and um guy go get changed.

Giggles *practically rapes cuddles when he comes out.*

Fillip, Cub, & Flippy: * mouths drop*

Ruby: Teehee!

Vendetta: *waves shyly at Fillip.*

Flippy: *practically rapes Flaky*

Me : XD wow, you guys need to like control yourselfs! Anyways on with the singing

Cuddles Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

Giggles I know a place Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys Break their necks Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us)

Ruby

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Vendetta

California girls We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin So hot Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Flaky

California girls We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Giggles

Sex on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak In my jeep  
So do the doggie on the stereo

Ruby

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Vendetta

California girls We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin So hot Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Flaky

California girls We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Cuddles

Tone Tan Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her Touch her Squeeze her

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay I wont play  
I love the bait Just like I love LA  
Venice beach And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get In betweeny  
Katy my lady

Giggles (yeah)

You looking here baby

Giggles (uh huh)

Im all up on you Cause you representing California

Giggles (ohhh yeahh)

Vendetta

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Ruby&flaky

California girls We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent (West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

Cuddles (Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man I wish they all could be California girls (Californiaaa)  
I really wish You all could be California girls (Californiaaa, yeah)

Me: WOOOT THAT WAS AWESOME... except for alll the raping! Oh and im not gonna do the Bioshock thing cause idk what that is and again to lazy to look it up.. but dont worry next chapter i pinky promise that theyll be there.

Fillip: IF DB SLAPPED VENDETTA I WOULD OPEN A PORTHOLE TO HELL (like the movie drag me to hell) AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR IT! *does exactly he just said* BITCH!

Me: *sniffles reappears* why cant you make lumpy smart?

Sniffles: hes too dumb

Me: okayyyy... DIE BITCH! * Throws flaky again* whew! Okay now thas over *Spleendid reapears* DO YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A DOUCHEE

Splendid: I AM NOT!

Me: Yes your are

Splendid: Am not!

Me: are to!

splendid: AM NOT!

Me: ARE TOO NOW DIE! EVIL! COME KILL HIM

Evil: *Crying in a corner* NO I WAS JUST RAPED CANT YOU SEE IM EMOTIONAL CHALLENGED NOW!

Me: Fine you got off luck now leave!

DB: YES THE LADIES HATE ME! BUT I LIKE TO RAPE SO IM GOODDD!

Me: Ummm okay?

Fillip: *reads last DARE*

* * *

**xXToxic SuicideXx**

**here is my big dare**

**Tu Bichy Fokel Favorita:please continue this AWSOMLY RIGHTOUS truth-or-dare fanfic because it is FUDGING EPIC! thanks :D **

* * *

Me: WOOOT WOOT DONT WORRY I WILL! but only if people keep sending in ToD !

Filiip: YES so send em in! and some for me! cause i wanna be COMPLETLY RANDOM!

ME: ? anyways bye bye for now! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Htf tod 7

Me: *Is hanging upside down from stage light.*.

Sniffles: Where is this stupid bitch.

Me: Ho! What the fck you call meh?

Sniffles: oh shit.

Me: *Falls down and stabs his face* WHO ELSE WANTS TO CALL ME THAT?

Fillip: Nobody.. Now can I read them?

Me: Suurree, in fact why don't you pay the bills and write five stories at the same time, and be a teenage girl, and have annoying people in your life!

Fillip:...

Me: Thought so now go fetch the letters!

Fillip: *Runs off and gets letters*

Me: Damn I need my snuggie right now, it's cold, OH AND you can now dare Moon and Frost ;) Woot Woot

Fillip: *Comes back*

Me:Good puppy ^.^

Fillip: -.-

Me: Okay first one is from xXFlow-ehs eripmavXx, Fillip what the fuck is this? Are you high or something?

Fillip: YOU DUMB BISH IS BACKWORDS... *Flips envelope over*

Me: oh... Jaja tht says xXVampire she-wolfXx and YOU BISH!

Fillip: what ever. *reads the Letter*

-ok movie dares for couples only

cuddles&giggles:do the pottery scene from the movie ghost

fillip&vendetta:do the famous scene from titanic (not the ship sinking though)

splendid&toothy:get killed as a couple like in the movie Friday the 13th

normal dares

flippy:read the story about you called flippy gump(htf version of the best movie Forrest Gump) and tell us what you think about it?

sniffles:make out with giggles mom in front of lumpy

lumpy:omg sniffles just madeout with you wife what are you going to do?*epic bob barker voice* here are your choices of tourture

a)read him the sex and the city script(got hat off of american dad lol)

b)jmake him watch and ten hour long brain cell killing video

c)make him listen to justin bieber

d)all of the above :D

evil:here is a 24k gold bar use it to smash izzy's head in

flaky:comfort evil because he got raped

truths

giggles:why did you rape cuddles because that is not what you do 8^C-

Me: Okay so chickie im sorry but I haven't seen the movie ghost, and I love titanic and Friday the 13th but am still to lazy lol but eh what can I do bout it xD Nayways Flippy!

Flippy: Yes?

Me: You have read my Flippy Gump storay right?

Flippy: Um hello am the Starr why wouldn't I?

Me: Um hello I'm the host so lose the attitude

Flippy: Um hello I'm older so suck it BISH.

Me: Um hello if I do that you'll go to jail for pedofliness

Flippy: umm hello you the one who did it so fuck you!

Me; Um hello to young to have that factory open

Flippy: Um hello then shut up.

Flaky: UM HELLO BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOUR ANNOYING!

Flippy & I: sorry flaky...

Flaky: You better be now make me a burrito bitch I'm hungry. *drags Flippy to make her a burrito*

Me: Fatass, that hoes probably pregnant again.

Ruby: Don't even go there you don't live with them and ugh is Nasty so don't go there.

Me: Shut up! Go to your corner or where never gonna end this chappie bitch

Ruby: okay

Me: anyways sniffles!

Fillip: you killed him remember

Me: Ohhh... *snaps fingers.*

Sniffles: what now

Me: make out with giggles mom

Sniffles: yea bitches! *turns around to see me just about to stab him.*

Me: heh-heh?

Sniffles: *jumps in giggles moms arms and Makes-put with her receiving a slap and seeing Lumpy with a evil face*

Me: which is it Lumpy

a)read him the sex and the city script

b)jmake him watch and ten hour long brain cell killing video

c)make him listen to justin bieber Or

d)all of the above

Lumpy: Ummm D!

Me: Yesssss Lumpy: *does everything* Me: well that took up * looks at watch* 1.. 2... 4... 3 days.

Lumpy don't you mean 3... and then 4

Me: NOOOOOooooO you just don't know!

Lumpy: Umm okay?

Me: okay... now Evil heres a 24k gold bar smash izzys face in!

Evil: Gladly* Takes brick and smashes Izzys face and laughs* bitch! That's for raping me! :3

Flaky: AWWWW it's okay Evil! I love you. *Strokes like a cat* good bear, good bear...

Evil: Mooooooo

Everyone: O.o

Me: Ummmm... Moo to you too? Anyways Giggles Why did you rape Cuddles last chapter

Giggles: It wasnt rape if he wanted it.

Cuddles: Got that right ;)

Me: *Gag noise*

Frost & Moon: OH CAN WE READ THE NEXT ONES?

Me: sure go ahead.

Moon: Yayy!

Frost: this one is from Cottontop!

Moon: *reads ToD*

-GOOD DARES!

I can't believe I had Evil traumatised!

DARES POP: Put Cub up for adoption (cause you're a bad father)

TOOTHY & SPLENDID: Adopt Cub

PETUNIA: Eat mud, BETCH!

HANDY: Shake the hands of everyone in the room

CLEO (My OC): Nag at Evil

FIDO (My OC(: Kill Lifty, Shifty, Disco Bear, Lumpy, Nutty, Evil and my OC, Cleo (cause she's a nag)

TRUTHS

CUB: Who do you prefer as parents? Toothy&Splendid or Pop

FLAKY: Why can't you leave Evil alone? Just cos he's your husband's evil side doesn't mean he's your other husband. Are you POLYGAMOUS or something?

Me: *on the phone* Um yea hello Rehab center?... Yea this is Gege calling can Pop come back for a little while?... Yea yea it's safe over here!... NO THERE NO *coughs and makes a deeper tone.* THERE'S NO GIRLS HERE... WHAT A MOTHER CAN'T NAME HER SON GEGE?... YOU KNOW WHAT DO SUCK SOMTHING IMMA BREAK HIM OUT... oh thank you! You have better service than Walmart.. Oh okay bye bye now! *hangs up*

Fillip: And what was all that about?

Me: Oh i dunno but he SHUD be there in 3... 2... 1...

Pop: hello!

Me: Put Cub up for adoption

Pop: Hmmm... Okay

Me: Wow horrible father.

Pop: Ehhh blame rehab they have drugs and Ponies!

Me: PONIES!

Toothy: I WANNA ADOPT CUB

Me: Go ahead but be careful when you kiss him goodnight, we don't want our 19 year old boy to be poked in the eye with your teeth.

Toothy: Haha not funny.

Cub: Your right it's HIGHLARIOUS!

Toothy: *glares at cub*

Me: Ew he wants to rape you! Omg Petunia I dot like you so umm eat mud bitch!

Petunia: NO WAY

Me: *grabs a mud pie and crams it down her throat, making her suffocate* yay Teehee anyways Handy shake hands with people. As in everyone, me first!

Handy: *pissed of face* grrr! *tries to shake "nubs"*

Me: Wait hold on! * bends elbow to make it look like I have a nub.*. Okay now! *a few days later.*

Me: Ahh that took awhile, now Cleo is it?

Cleo: yes?

Me: what is your hobby?

Cleo: nagging

Me: good good, how do you feel when you express this so called hobby?

Cleo: can you kinda hurry up with the questions I'm on a schedule here

Me: fine! Rude! Go nag Evil.

Cleo: *5 hours of nagging later.* And what kind of evil thing are you I mean! *gets stabbed multiple times by Fido*

Fido: She's such an annoying nag. Now *pours gasoline on Lifty shifty and lumpy then lights them on fire.* too easy *takes out machine gun and shoots down nutty and lumpy, and finally gets a chainsaw and slices Evil in half*

Me: *claps loudly* good job!

Cub: I LIKE TOOTHY AND SLPENDID BETTER BECAUSE SPLENDIDS A SUPER HERO AND TOOTHY HAS FUNNY TEETH

ME: Haha teeth! Flaky?

Flaky: Yes?

Me: why dont you leave evil alone?

FlAky: trust me after that rape that happened to him I wanna know nothing about his personal life

Me: GOOD JOBBBB!

Fillip: WE JUST GOT A LETTER! WE JUST GOT A LETTER! WE JUST GOT A LETTER! I WONDER WHO IT'S FROM!

Me: um okay this one is from 2Blades252

-Lol I just finnished this and it is the most random thing ever X)

Anyway I have a few dares :3

Pop: Leave Cub with the worst babysitter ever, and no NOT Britney Spears, the close second Pedobear :3

Evil: Do the caramelldansen (dont know? just look it up on youtube)

Mole: Watch the ring video Lol keep it up :D- -

Toothy: I WILL NOT LEAVE MY ADOPTIVE SON WITH PEDOBEAR!

Pop: Give me that hoe! *drags cub by the collar and brows him infront of PEDOBEAR* Here's your ice cream x)

Me: ice cream! *whips out ice cream sandwhch* yummmyyy in my tummy! Evil! Want some?

Evil: yea!

Me: Carmelldansan!

Evil: WTF?

Me: I'll show you how it's done! *Dances it randomly eventually tripping on my feet*

Evil: howd you tr-

Me: NEVER MIND THAT BOY NOW DANCE!

Evil: OKAY*dances it perfectly*

Me: Ah I new you where gay! Now here you go! *throws ice-cream sandwhich at his face* now where's that video!

Fillip: rigt here!

Me: Thanks buddy! *puts on video and handy manny (my favorite show little kid show3) plays* NOT THIS ONE!

Fillip: woops! *brings he right video*

Me: good mole watch this!

Mole: Boobies! Wait I dont see!

Me: deal with it!

Fillip: let's get this show over with

Me: your such a party pooper!

Fillp: what ever! This one is from xXVampire She-WolfXx

Me: sorry for not doin your movie dares!

Fillip: shut up I'm ReADING!

- here are those dares and truths

-dares

sniffles:get stabbed in the back by alien and get shot by the predator's plasma cannon

disco bear: get hit with a georgia phone book on your right side by evil flippy

evil flippy:with all your force and power (with out hiding a knife in it) hit disco bear with the phone book(make sure to knock some teeth out)

sniffles:eat this pie(that i filled with mud and crap but dont tell him and i blocked the smell so he cant tell haha)

fillip&vendetta:watch nightmare on elm street

truths

sniffles:how ya feelin buddy

evil:are you happy now and not scarred by izzy done hope my dares help- -

Me: YAY SNIFFLES DIES!

Sniffles: what the Fu- *gets stabbed by alien and shot by plasma canon making his guts spill out*

Me: JAJA EWWWW

EVIL: MY BOOK! *gets a phone book and hits disco bear in the ribs making his entire skeletal system break* bitch!

Me: YAY VOILENCE!

Thug people: hers sniffles back ma'm

Me: thank You thug people! Pie for sniffles!

Sniffles: YAY PIE! AND I WAS BEGINING TO THINK YOU HATED ME! *Eats pie*

Me: NOOOOO why would I hate you

Sniffles: *throws up*

Fillip: *takes vendetta to the movie room to watch NMOES (night mare on elm street)

me: Teehee now time for truths. Sniffles how ya feeling

Sniffles: horrible you stupid bitch!

Me: *gasp* thank you! Now evil! Do you feel better and less raped

Evil: YESHHHHH WOOT WOOT! BYE PEEPS!

Ehhh I know rushed but eh what can I say I wanted to make you guys happy (:


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hoe-la loyal fans and readers! *cricket chirp* Fine then! -.-

Fillip: Booo! *Throws tomato* boo!

Me: You suck!

Fillip: No you do!

Me: I know (: haha jay Kay! Man I am in such a good mood right now!

Fillip: I'm bored can we go on with this?

Me: yes! This one is from. *drumroll* 2Blades252

**Lol this is all win :D**

**Also...**

**Dares**

**Petunia: Get revenge on Evil by slamming HIS face on a hot grill, then after that you get a nice batch of cookies because I love you ,but no sharing!**

**Giggles: Make out with Splendid and if he refuses then rape him :)**

**Toothy: Don't try and stop Giggles or else you'll get skinned by a Chiwawa (you know how mean those things are :3)**

**Authoress: Explain why you are so awesome! :)**

Me: Where we gonna gets a grill from? O.o

Flaky: WalMart!

Me: Ehh I broke one last time I was there what about... Oh no I broke one there too... Anyone here have a grill!

Pop: I do!

Me: ... Aren't you supposed to be at Rehab... Never mind that give me that! *snatches grill* Now Petunia... Heres a grill. And there's Evil, do what you got to do!

Petunia: Okay! * Grabs Evil by the ear and burns his face with he grill.* F-F-F-FLITH! *Runs away to get

germx* Ah all better, Cookies! O.o *Walks away with plate of cookies.*

Me: I want some -.-

Giggles: Splendid! Where are you!

Splendid: Not hiding behind Toothy.

Giggles: -.- Stupid. *Grabs splendid by the tai* you ether make out with me and get raped.

Toothy: No! *Gets mauled by chiwawa, *

Me: Haha! Chiwawa!

Giggles: *Drags Splendid to the broom closet for resisting.*

Me: Yess question for me! Okay... Hmmm, I guess because... I just am! :p!

**xXout there and aliveXx **

**cool here are truths anda dares for ya**

**dares**

**disco bear:wear this:have your hair down and emo wear a black skull tshirt and blue jeans a black boots**

**sniffles:go die in a black hole**

**petunia:tell us how you feel about sex and try not to get slapped by any parents**

**truths**

**moon:(yay i can dare somone else's oc)if you had to date some one would it be a smexy evil flippy or a smexy predator(you have to choose one out of the two and no one else because its just in your opinoin okay)**

**fillip:if diana tried to kiss you would you let her or push her off of you and let you girlfriend kill her?**

**yay hope you guys continue**

Me:Oh yea! Discos going emo! Let my get my strainer and hair die! *goes to utility closet*

Fillip: Haha Disco's fucked! *Pulls out random emo clothes.*

DB: Not cool man! *runs in circles*

Me: Someone special who could it be?

Fillip: This jobs to big for you and me!

Emerald: We need some hewp but neber fearo

Ruby: This looks like a job for a higgly town hero!

Me: Blame educational little kid shows -.- anyways where's, oh here he is.. *drags DB to a chair.* your gonna be beautiful by the time I'm done with you!

*3 hours later.*

DB: *Long jet black hair, make-up randomly smothered on his face, black skull tee, blue ripped jeans, and black prostitute boots.* -.-

Me: You look like a gay hooker! *Falls on the floor laughing*

DB: Yea what ever.. *Flips hair*

Me: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... Haha... Ha... Ha? Ah you guys are no fun :p anyway on to the good part. *Gets a random scythe thing and rips open a black whole* Teehee. *Grabs sniffles by the nose and

throws him into the black hole* Mofo!

Petunia: I believe-

Me: Did I say you could talk!

Petunia:... No...

Me: Okay, now

Petunia: okay... As I was saying, I think sexual intercourse is a natural process that we all go threw at one point or another, but I promote abstinence till your like married or 18 or something-

Crowd: BOO! BOO! YOU STINK! BOO! *Throws tomatoes.* BOO!

Me: Okay. Okay enough! Thats rude. *cricket chirps.* Grr, now moon, answer your question. Smexy evil or a

smexy predator.

Moon: umm, Evil? But I still love Frost hands down! *smiles*

Me: yea buddy! Fi-

Fillip: I would push her, and hurt her al the ways I legally could then let Vendetta finish her off, im not risking the relationship I have with the women I love.

Me: Good boy! Now this one is from McQueenfan95

**Hey yaaaaaalll! **

**Truths: everyone, even the host: what would you do for a non name brand, chocolate covered ice cream bar?**

**Dares: everyone, even the host: *hands the host a big box of ice cream bars* do the thing you would do for it and you'll get one.**

Me: Oh me first! I would hmm... Cook spaghetti for everyone.. cause I like spaghetti

Evil: I wouldn't kill no body for the rest of this chapter

Flaky: I would do nothing.. Ice cream bars are gross.

Flippy: Umm I would give my bowie knife to emerald

Giggles: I'll stop raping people.

Toothy and Splendid: No ice-cream sandwich for us.

Vendetta: I would do a handstand by myself for a whole minute

Fillip: I would... Ummm... Umm.. Fall offstage?

Me: Okay Ice cream time (A/N: if I forgot someone sorry) *is cooking Spaghetti

Evil: * takes ice cream bar,* peace of cake

Flippy: *hands bowie kinfe to emerald and takes ice cream sandwich*

Flaky: *Takes bowie knife away*

Emerald: * cry cry*

Giggles* takes ice cream* no more rape for me... *sigh*

Vendetta: starts handstand*

Fillip: *falls off stage* ow! *gets ice cream* yay!

Vendetta: *minute later* ice cream!

Me: Spaghettis on the table *gets rest of ice cream *

Fillip: *while eating ice cream* this is from one of our most loyal fans, Cottontop

**Love the dares! Especially the one where Evil acted like a calf.**

**By the way, feel free to reject these dares, unless you want to use them...**

**Dares**

**Evil: act like a baby until the next dare tells you to grow up. You also have to wear a diaper, sit on someone's lap (preferably Flippy or Flaky or one of my OCs, but its totally up to the author) and suck your thumb while your at it.**

**Fido: kill anyone of the following...Quagmire-Bear, Lifty, Shifty, Pop and Nutty.**

**Courtney(from Total Drama Island): try to sue Cottontop for picking Izzy over you**

**Haddy: kill Courtney and do whateva you want with her body in public**

**Truths**

**Evil: why are you such a baby? GROW UP!**

**Thank you for your time. Use these dares ONLY if you WANT to**

Me: evil you heard the man, dipper now!

Evil: But I don't wanna! *pouty face*

Me: o.O NOW!

Evil: okay... * magically changes Into a dipper.* Flaky I wuv you! *attacks lap and sucks on thumb* Mommy!

Me:... Now... Fido make me happy and kill someone.

fido: *Slices Nutty in half for no apparent reason.*

Me: yAyy!

Courtney: *randomly walks in.* Cottontop I'm gonna call my lawyer on you! That should've been ME! I would've done that WaY better!

Haddy: *Stabs in spinal cord* hmm... *burns body*

Me: Cottontop says to grow up!

Evil: Finally I have a fucking dipper rash, my ass hurts and I think I have an infection in my p-

Me: WOAH! no no no! No need to know that evil.

Evil: sorry...

Me: yea it was uncalled for. Anywas, from another loyal reader, xXVampire she-wolfXx, here are her dares ( don't feel like looking up lyrics now so all song dares will be next chapie)

**flippy:sing city by hollywood undead**

**flaky:hi five everyone**

**disco bear:eat this sammich (i put poison in it haha)**

**nutty:share this chocolate cake with your wife(a.k.a jenna)**

**evil:in a room full of hungry kitties open a can of tuna(no killing kitties or i'll sick predator on you)and feed them**

**lumpy:you are a great husband so here is a trip to hawiie for you and your wife**

**disco bear:let everybody hit you with a phone book**

**sniffles:get killed by alien and predator**

**done **

Flaky: HI FIVE * high fives everyone but Evil. *

Me; DB! Sandwich!

DB: yumm I've been hungry since we started. * eats sandwich and dies again*

Nutty: *is already eating cAke with Jenna (: *

Me: Aww cute! Teehee, hey gas anyone seem evil?

Evil: NOT THE KITTENS! AHHH! *Runs into the room of kittens.* EWWWWWWW!

Me: What's up with him and kittens? *throws can of tuna In room*

Flippy: *shrugs*

Me:... Hm... Well lumpy youve won an all expense paid trip to hawiie with you wife!

Lumpy: *already boarding train*

Me: Haha wow. Now DB we get to hit you with a phone book

DB: *Gulps*

*4hours later*

Me: Wow what a work out! My thighs are burning!

Fillip: WTF?

Me: I'm difficult okay? Anyways sniffles die again!

Sniffles.: *is attacked by alien and predator*

Me: *laugh* Ahh he'll never stop dying xD; Ahh anyways almost done *cracks fingers* let's do this XenaTheAlienChick

**here are my dares**

**disco bear:wear this speedo made of razor blades giggles and petunia will dig it**

**giggles&petunia:act like you thunk disco bear wearing a speedo made of razor blades is sexy so he might wear it for the next 10 chapters please**

**sniffles:i dont like what you did to lumpy's wife so i want you to pull your heart out of your **(i got the speedo and heart out of ** from a parody on youtube its funneh)**

**moon:say that you think evil is smexy and see if he glomps you(hahahahaha im not an evil flippy fangirl im an Xenomorph fangirl((AVP alien)) ok)**

**ruby:spend the day with justin beiber without killing him(i'll pray for you)**

**fillip:watch dukes of hazzard with cub and jack and jet**

**done hope the dares help**

Me: Disco, Razor blade speedo, Now.

DB: Ohh yeaaaa for the ladies! *pits on speedo and starts bleeding* I got a wedgie...

Petunia: Oooo how sexy

Giggles: Yea so sexy!

Me: Sniffles, Heart, out of Your ass, NOW!

sniffles: *hesitates but does it and diea.*

Me: Aha!

Moon: Evil is smexy?

Evil: *glomps*

Moon: Ohh.. Um okay?*pushes him away*

Me: Lolol haha, oh my.. Poor Rubes she's not gonna make it

Rub*Walks back in stained in blood* I couldn't take it he was to annoying

Me: What'd he say

Ruby: He said, "Hey what's up"

Me: lol wow,

Fillip: movie time! * goes to movie room.

Me: well I guess I'm dismissing tonight.. Well I gotta say, Toxic suicide I'll do yours first next chappie, Next update is on umm i dunno but im uplaoding tow new stories today, one called The Camping trip and the otherr, New to Happy Tree High lol I just felt like doing one like that xD well that's all I gotta say.. Bye!


End file.
